


Light of my life

by Cassie221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lamp!Cas and Moth!Dean, Cas is a lamp, Crack, Dean is a moth, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Lamp Theory, what even is this, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie221b/pseuds/Cassie221b
Summary: Cas is a lamp, Dean is a moth...I blame tumblr entirely. I'm sorry. This is crack.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: cursed supernatural fanfics





	Light of my life

It was almost midnight when Dean came flying through the window. It had been a long day - flying around trying not to get killed by random children or grumpy old ladies not wanting holes in their woollen jumper. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his life as a happy little moth, but he always felt like something was missing from it. He flew close to the room's ceiling. Apparently, the human inhabiting this particular place wasn’t home tonight. However, Dean had been intrigued not only by the warmth but by the lamp that had been left on. He flew past it, as always trying to stay as close to it as possible. Then, he landed on top of the lamp, desperately trying to wake up his boyfriend. He had first met Cas back when the human who owned him had left his window open on a particularly warm summer night and they had been together since shortly after that.  
“Cas?”, Dean whispered. The lamp awoke and jumped at the additional weight of a moth, which had surprised him. When he recognized Dean, he greeted him happily by turning his light on and off. “Hello, Dean”, he said. They kissed. 

The end.


End file.
